Story About You and Me
by Iefe06
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang indah dibuat oleh kamu dan aku dan hanya kita yang mengetahuinya. (Girl's POV/Random Pairs/ Historictical Figures/One-shoot/Bad Summary)


**Story About You and Me**

 **Disclaimber : Hetalia : Axis Power own to Hidekaz Himaruya / Story own to Me**

 **Warning : OOC is allowed(?) in the here, OC, Historictical Figures, Girl's POV and others.**

 **Genre : Romance and Drama**

 **Pair : Austria/Hungary, Spain/Belgium, Swizterland/Liechtenstein, Japan/Taiwan, Russia/Belarus, America/Vietnam, and other pairs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Ini adalah cerita yang hanya kita tahu dan indah yakni cinta diantara kau dan aku."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alunan Piano (Hungary's POV)**

Di ruangan kesukaanmu, aku melihat sebuah piano yang biasa kau mainkan dan aku memegang tuts ke tuts lainnya dengan lembut.

Ah, aku ingin sekali tersenyum lembut jika melihatnya.

Aku ingat sekali dengan permainan pianomu yang indah itu, kau memainkannya jari-jarimu yang lincah di tuts-tuts piano ini dan mengeluarkan alunan piano yang indah. Benar, indah serta penuh perasaan.

Di balik sifatmu yang angkuh dan kaku, kau mempunyai hal yang indah dan pasti semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Rasanya, aku ingin sekali mendengar permainan pianomu yang indah.

Lalu menciptakan sebuah cerita yang indah diantara kita dalam alunan piano.

 **Kebun Tomat (Belgium's POV)**

Senangnya, aku bisa melihat hamparan perkebunan tomat yang indah ini.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku melihat perkebunan tomat seperti ini. Aku selalu teringat dengan dirimu. Kau sangat menyukai tomat sampai-sampai kau susah dipisahkan dengan sayur berwarna merah satu itu.

Apalagi, kau selalu tersenyum bahagia jika bertemu tomat.

Senyuman manis yang lugu.

Aku memegang tomat yang kau sukai dan membuatku tertawa kecil jika mengingatnya.

Tomat yang berkilau dan memiliki rasa yang manis. Menurutku, kau dan tomat itu sama.

Atau, tomat ini merupakan lambang cerita cinta kita?

 **Pita Ungu (Liechtenstein's POV)**

Aku memandangi cermin dan memegang lembut rambutku yang biasanya kukepang dan sekarang telah kupotong menjadi pendek seperti kakak.

Pertama kali, dia melihat rambutku yang pendek ini. Dia tidak menyukainya. Padahal, aku ingin seperti dirinya.

Tetapi dia memberiku sebuah pita berwarna ungu untukku. Pita ungu itu menghiasi rambut pirangku yang pendek ini.

Apakah kakak menyukainya?

Dia adalah orang yang susah ditebak perasaannya, tetapi aku bisa melihat mimiknya yang ditutupi oleh ekspresi datarnya.

Dia memberiku pita ungu ini sebagai tanda sayangnya kepadaku.

Benarkan, kak?

 **Koin dan Boneka (Taiwan's POV)**

Kupandang koin yang berada di telapak tangan kiriku dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Entah kenapa, aku langsung teringat dengan dirimu yang kaku dan terikat dengan sifat itu. Tetapi itulah yang membuat dirimu terlihat lucu.

Kita sangat berbeda seperti koin ini, dua sisi koin memiliki gambar yang berbeda dan mereka bersatu dalam satu ikatan batin.

Aku melihat ke samping kananku dan disitu, ada sebuah boneka darimu yang manis.

Sepertinya, koin ini adalah lambang cerita kita dan boneka ini adalah saksi bisu dari cerita kita.

 **Pandangan Jauh dan Senyuman Tulus (Belarus's POV)**

Aku selalu memandangimu dari jauh. Untuk mendekatimu itu sangat susah sekali.

Kau selalu kabur ketika aku mengajakmu untuk menikah dengan rasa ketakutan luar biasa dan terkadang, kau selalu sembunyi dimanapun.

Aku mengetahui tentang diri kita, kita ini kakak-beradik. Tetapi aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh.

Kau selalu tersenyum jika bersama orang lain, tetapi itu senyuman palsu.

Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum tulus.

Gimana caranya agar aku membuatmu tersenyum tulus dari pandangan jauh?

 **Bodoh (Vietnam's POV)**

Selalu tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa. Itulah dirimu yang kutahu.

Kau selalu tersenyum tidak jelas dan tertawa ala _HERO_ kepadaku. Apakah tidak ada hal lain bisa kulihat dari dirimu yang lain juga?

Aku tahu bahwa dirimu bukanlah orang yang bodoh.

Kau adalah negara yang kuat dan banyak ditakuti, kecuali satu orang itu.

Kau selalu saja bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh seperti itu, walaupun kau kadang benar-benar bodoh.

Tetapi entah kenapa, aku juga merasa terhibur dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Rasanya, aku ingin tersenyum melihatnya, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku memang manusia kaku.

Ingin sekali, aku melihat senyuman tulusnya dibalik senyuman bodohnya itu.

 **Laut (Seychelles's POV)**

Udara yang khas untuk laut yang kutinggal dari berabad-abad. Aku teringat dirimu yang dulu adalah penjelajah laut yang hebat.

Kau telah menjelajahi benua ke benua lain. Kau juga mendapat kekuasaan yang berlimpah.

Tetapi sekarang, kau bukan penjelajah laut lagi.

Aku selalu melihat dirimu yang menatap laut dengan tatapan yang tersirat. Iya, kau kangen dengan dirimu yang lama.

Dirimu yang baru masih ada sedikit dirimu yang lama.

Laut yang kupandang adalah awal pertemuanku dengan dirimu itu.

Laut ini adalah saksi bisu pertemuan kita yang tidak terduga itu.

 **Kartu (Monaco's POV)**

Kulihat kartu yang kupegang. Aku jadi ingin bermain kartu ini bersamamu.

Kita selalu taruhan dalam permainan kartu ini dan kadang kita selalu mengeluarkan kata tantangan dari mulut kita bedua.

Janji pun juga pernah keluar dari mulutmu.

Aku ingin mendengar janjimu itu ketika kita bermain kartu lagi. Kau berjanji agar kita selalu bermain kartu bersama.

Kupegang erat janji itu sekarang.

Aku pandang kartu itu sekali lagi, kartu ini merupakan saksi bisu dari janji manismu itu.

 **Kebebasan (Nesia's POV)**

Sekarang, aku adalah negara yang bebas dari negara itu.

Aku selalu ingin lepas dari jeratannya selama ini, tetapi aku juga merasakan rasa kangen kepada dirinya nanti.

Dari kecil, aku selalu bersamanya dan dia mengajari banyak hal. Tetapi aku kadang melihat anak buahnya yang selalu menyiksa rakyatku, hal ini yang membuat ingin menjadi seorang yang bebas.

Tetapi sekarang, aku telah bebas dari jeratannya dengan pertempuran berdarah dan caci-makian yang keluar.

Ada satu hal yang tidak kusadari ketika berpisah.

Rasa kangen dengan kehangatan yang dulu.

Serta rasa suka yang kupunya dulu.

 **Deja-Vu (Jeanne d'Arc or Lisa's POV)**

Ketika usiaku menginjak 19 tahun, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang entah kenapa familiar denganku.

Dia mengajakku keliling salah satu kota Prancis dan menjelaskan semua kisah dibalik monumen-monumen tersebut dengan sangat rinci.

Pria itu menjelaskan sebuah patung gadis yang merupakan seorang gadis yang membantu prajurit Perancis dan gadis itu bernama Jeanne d'Arc. Nama yang sangat familiar dengan dirimu.

Ia menjelaskannya penuh dengan nada kesedihan seakan-akan, ia menceritakan seorang yang berarti untuknya.

Sepertinya?

Aku juga merasa ada sebuah deja-vu diantara kita dan dirinya.

 **Kembali (Tasya or Anastasia's POV)**

Aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang pemuda yang tinggi dan surai putihnya yang indah. Aku juga melihat syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

Ketika kita bertemu secara mata ke mata, dia langsung tersenyum rindu kepadaku.

Dia seperti baru bertemu dengan orang yang dia rindukan selama ini.

Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai balasan.

Entah saat itu, aku seperti orang bodoh dengannya.

Tetapi terlihat jelas dari sirat matanya, dia seakan-akan melihat seseorang yang dia tunggu telah kembali ke dunia ini.

 **The End**

 **Behind the Scene**

 **Author : ASTAGA, DAKUH KESAMBET APA NULIS FF SEPERTI INI?! /ditabok. Jujur saja, author menulis fanfic ini sambil mendengar lagu Cai Hong-Jay Chou dan ide pun langsung mengalir dengan begitu saja~**

 **Fanfic ini seperti pelampiasan kali, ya? /plak. Tetapi gak juga /labillu.**

 **Sebenarnya, Russia saya pair-kan dengan dua orang yakni Belarus dan Anastasia. Soalnya, cerita tentang Anastasia itu mengenaskan! *nangis* /gak.**

 **Oke, sepertinya sudah cukup sampai sini celotehan tidak jelas.**

 **Kata penutup untuk fanfic ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Read and Review?**


End file.
